fate_of_the_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
End Of Time
PlotEdit When Baboon is banished by Dragon, he threatens to blow up The Valley, until Skunk accidentally switches the Bomb with a fake one, but it turns out to be more powerful then the other bomb. - blowing up most of Earth. Possible ScriptEdit (Usual opening theme) (Loud thunder and lightning with rain as the camera zooms into Dragon's lair in the valley) Dragon: '''(shouts) Baboon! You useless imbecile, you cant even poison Panda, you better have a good excuse! '''Baboon: Sorry master!, It's that Skunk, he gets in the way! and the ninja monkeys ran away too, i will kill Panda, just let me think of another plan. Dragon: (shouts) That's the dumbest excuse I've ever heard! I don't want to see you in my lair again.. Baboon: What sir! you mean I'm banished? Dragon:' '''Yes! for all eternity...Now get out! (then breaths fire on Baboon) (as Baboon leave the lair, he decides to blow up the valley) '''Baboon': (angry sinister voice) Stupid Dragon! who needs him? nobody banishes me! and that Skunk and Panda are gonna pay, they are dead meat! (Fades to black screen..meanwhile in ACME, Daffy is planning a date with Tina at Copy Place) Daffy: Why don't you want dinner at a cafe? Tina: (While chewing gum) Daffy, why would a couple want dinner in a cafe? we are not builders! Daffy: Ok, what about the Zoo? Tina: We are not children! ok, Why don't we just sit in a quiet restaurant with candles and peaceful music to listen to? (to a lady) i'll be with you in a minute! Daffy: I don't want to go to a restaurant with some snotty nosed waiter looking at me and that stupid person who plays that instrument! i want to go to the Zoo..or shall we have a picnic? Tina: I am not going on a date to a picnic park Lady: Why don't you go to the movies? Daffy: No! Tina: Good Idea! Movies it is.. (While in Coolsville...) Daphne: Now we'll see who the Creepy Ghouler really is... Gang; It's Jasper Lee! Velma: Just as i suspected all along, Jasper wasn't just after the money, he was after the estate and the gold with it too.. Scooby: How did you know? Velma: I realized the dirt tracks on his boots after Daphne was kidnapped, then 30 minutes later, he had new shoes on, and the money that had disappeared, he had money bags stashed in his wardrobe...with the money inside. Fred: Yeah...he was gonna switch the real money with fake ones. Jasper: I would have gotten away with it too, if it weren't for you meddling kids! Fred: Well, that's another mystery solved gang. Daphne: Let's go and celebrate, it was great meeting up with you again Josie. Josie: Me too! hope you have fun in the next mystery! Fred: Why dont you join us? Josie: What? you man as a member? Gang: Yeah! Josie: Im flattered, looks like your'e stuck with me then. (As the gang head to a pizza place, the Ghost Clown watches from the trees) (while in a picnic park) Betty: This is a nice day dad Betty's dad; It sure is, Betty Betty's mom: I sure i put the tuna bites in my bag? Betty: Mom: it looks like Purrsy's ate them Betty's mom: Oh Purrsy, you are such a naughty boy!, how can you do that to your mummy? Betty; Oh brother! (Meanwhile in The Outlands, Kovu is sitting thinking about something before running away) Kovu: Mother, im gonna play with Nuka and Vitani. see you later (then runs) (later on Kovu reaches a dark cold cave the quietly enters) Kovu: (whispers) Are you here?, she still has no idea (black lion shadow appears) Scar: (smirking) Good Kovu: What are you up to today Scar? Scar: Planning your future Kovu. Let me tell you a little secret between me and you. You must never tell your mother im alive and tell her that Simba killed me, if you do this, you can become king. is that a deal? Kovu: (reluctant) Errr...Okay Scar: Excellent, now run along you dont want your mother getting worried now (the screen goes black with glowing red eyes) (as Tom walks pass a church, Tom finds out that Spike is getting married, but his bride happens to be Sheeba.) Tom: Oh! I'm so bored...Oh someone's getting married..but who? (then reads a poster)..the marriage of Spike Bulldog and Sheeba Cat!....Sheeba! Spike: Ahh! Tom, glad you could make it! can't wait, You'll love Sheeba!,... not that you're having her. Tom: Sheeba used to be my girlfriend, when we were young! Spike: Aww! young love!, what happened? Tom: We loved each other dearly, until we were drifted apart...we lived in a massive mansion in a hot country, lots of friends our age, a wonderful caring person to care for us..i never stopped thinking about her. Wish i could see them all now. Man: The bride is here!! Spike: Maybe one day, eh mate! (as Sheeba walks own the aisle, she spots Tom) Sheeba: (whispers to Spike) What's he doing here? Spike: He just came...now non of that, lets get married Vicar: Spike Bulldog, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? Spike: I do! Vicar: Sheeba Cat, Do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? Sheeba: I d'.....(Tom interrupts her) Tom: Don't marry him, Sheeba, he was my bully, remember? Sheeba: That was in the past Tom, who are you to care? Tom: Because i love you. Sheeba: No you don't Tom, all you was interested in was that stupid mouse!, him ruining every single one of our dates..we was amazing until you met him!. Tom: (Looking at the ground upset) I guess you're right, Jerry is a pain. But he wont bother us anymore.. Sheeba: Why not? Tom: Because he has a girlfriend now, and a son on they way...but you'll love Nibbles, he ain't that bad Spike: (getting agitated) Will you hurry up!! we ain't got all day, you know, now say i do...and hurry up about it Sheeba: (looks at Spike) Actually, No!, i won't marry you...i love Tom..always have and always will, you're nothing but a rude, spiteful..mongrel! Spike: (as Sheeba and Tom walk away) I will get you!...you can't stop me! (then huffs and puffs) (Meanwhile in Metroville, Violet battles evil robots while Syndrome evilily laughs at her) Syndrome: (Laughs), look at you, just came out of school and instead of doing your homework your'e fighting robots! Violet: Im gonna knock you into the middle of next year Syndrome; Oh and tell your father that i really really miss him (then laughs and flies away) (While at School, Lyndsey and her siblings try and enter a competition, but Dawn and the other wind Lyndsey up) Dawn: Cool, a competion Lyndsey: Whats it for? Dawn: Dancing Lyndsey: Oh i love dancing Dawn: (Laughs) You dance! you cant even stand up straight Lyndsey: What do you mean by that? at least i can dance a lot better than you! Dawn: I'll team up with Paul...at least he has human sized feet Lyndsey: I can't help if my feet are small..anyway i'll see if i can get tickets (just as Lyndsey is walking a boy comes speeding on his skateboard and crashes into her, knocking her into a flower store) Roxas:(shouts) Watch out!! (BANG) Lyndsey: Ouch! my head Roxas: Ouch...(spots Lyndsey) Oh..im so sorry, i didnt mean to crash into you like that (he helps her up) Lyndsey: No biggie, accidents happen. Say, why were you going so fast? are you in trouble or something? Roxas: Nah..im just silly when it comes to skateboarding. Names Roxas (both shake hands) Lyndsey: Nice to meet you Roxas. I'm Lyndsey. I better get going, my sister will be looking for me. hope to see you again sometime? Roxas: Yeah me too (then blushes) (Lyndsey goes back to Dawn) Dawn: What took you so long? Lyndsey: I just met a really cute guy. Dawn: Awww, Lyndsey's in love Lyndsey: Am not! but i hope i see him again (then she blushes) (Meanwhile, back in the valley Baboon gets a bomb ready...until Skunk overhears about it) Baboon: Time to blow this valley up...getting rid of Panda and that stupid Skunk once and for all...now, if i attach the red wire to the black, the white to blue then press detonate then in half an hour it will blow, sounds simple! Skunk: (hiding behind a bush) Oh god, he's planning to blow up the valley! gotta get rid of that bomb...but how? (after a whistle is heard, Baboon finds a rock disguised as a female baboon, and he falls for it) Baboon: (with love hearts in eyes) Ohhh, you're a pretty thing, what's you're name? Skunk: (in a female voice) Babette! Baboon: That's a beautiful name, unusual, but beautiful (as Baboon talks to the rock, Skunk races to defuse the bomb, by replacing it with a fake one) (Meanwhile at school, Henry as a new classmate, only for it to be Melody) Miss Battle-Axe: Ok! children, we have a new girl starting today, she is a little shy, so be nice to her Margaret; What's her name miss? Miss Battle-Axe: It's Melody Trition! Henry: (tuts) Margaret: (shouts) Ha! Henry's got a girlfriend! Sour Susan: Yeah Henry! a girlfriend! Miss Battle-Axe: Ok, Melody..here's your new classmates, Henry will look after you Melody: (in a shy voice) Ok miss..(sits next to Henry) Hi Henry: Hi Melody: I take your name is Henry? I'm Melody Margaret: (in a ignorant voice) She your new girlfriend now Henry? (Henry ignores her)..Henry! im talking to you, you dimwit! Melody: You're quite rude aren't you? (Margaret pretends that Henry has kicked her leg, and shouts for the teacher) Margaret: (shouts) Ouch! Miss, Henry kicked my leg really hard Melody: No! he didn't Miss Battle-Axe: Don't be Horrid Henry! (as Margaret smirks) Margaret: Oh and miss..Melody was picking on Susan Susan: No she wasn't (Margaret kicks her)..oh yeah she did Miss Battle-Axe: Henry and Melody sit outside please Henry: (whispers to Margaret) You'll pay for this, maggot brain Henry: (outside talking to Melody) I hate her sooo much!. Melody: Is she always this mean? Henry: Yeah...i remember the day she moved into my house,.... (Back in The Outlands, Kovu realises that Scar is plotting to kill him) Scar: Ohhh Kovu, cant get enough of your faverate teacher Kovu: Stop lying to me Scar! i know what your'e up to Scar: (circling Kovu) Whats that? Kovu: Your'e not just teaching me, your'e plotting to kill me and retake the throne. It's not happening. Simba's the rightful heir not you! Scar: (shouts) Dont you dare say his name Kovu: And i know you're really Nuka's father! i found out from Shenzi's son. Im going to my mother and im telling her everything, Scar: (Angry) Come here you little (Scar chases Kovu outside) Scar: (shouts) I'll get you Kovu, and if you ever return..i'll kill you!! (Baboon heads to the valley along with the bomb, to talk to Panda) Baboon: (shouts) This is it Panda! say goodbye to the trees, the grass, the valley and that Skunk! (he then throws the bomb, as the bomb is slowly thrown, everyone in the world is having a fun time, as Panda and Skunk watch the bomb in horror, as the bomb lands..the earth explodes) Skunk: (regains consciousness and under rubble) Panda! are you alive? Baboon: (rises from rubble) Ha Ha!, he's dead..now time to finish you off Skunk: (confused and crying) I switched the bomb with a fake one..i caused all this! Baboon: I knew that female baboon was a hoax, you thought I'd fall for that! Skunk: I've killed Panda!..i don't deserve to live Baboon: Well it looks like it where you're going.... thousands of people perished in the explosion! (Black screen fades and cuts to destroyed lands in ACME, Springfield, Moosejaw, and others) (In space, Atomic Betty gets a report that Earth as been destroyed) Admiral Digill: Atomic Betty! Earth has been evaded..It's been blown up! Atomic Betty: (shocked) Blown Up!, how? Admiral Digill: Well it was not Iciclea, The Betty Clones, or Dr. Celebreal...so? Atomic Betty: (angry) Maximus! (In ACME...Daffy rises from the rubble to find Tina unconsious) Daffy: (looking drowzy) Tina!...Tina where are you?......Tina!..No! (starts crying) Lady: (also looking drowzy and shaken up) Are you Ok?...what happened? Daffy: I dunno, we were talking and then everything blacked out!...my girlfriend wont wake! Lady: Let me see her, im a nurse! (checks Tina over) Daffy: Well? Lady: Im so sorry...she's dead! Daffy: (breaks down) No!..she can't!....we had everything, well almost did, we was gonna get married, have kids, a house..... Lady: Sorry for your loss sir, I'll check you over and see if you haven't broken anything (Scooby and Daphne make a recovery..as Fred and Velma are badly injured, Shaggy offers to help them they also find Josie dead) Shaggy: (worried) Scoob! are you alive? (Scooby wakes)..Oh thank god your'e ok buddy! Daphne: (Shouts) Guys! are you ok? Velma's badly injured...we need an ambulance Fred: (quietly shouts) Daphne! Daphne: Freddy, oh Freddy im glad your'e ok! Fred: (Mumbles) Where am i? Daphne: On the ground, there was a massive explosion..Me, Shaggy and Scooby are fine. but Velma's badly injured. Dont worry, your'e safe with me Freddy, I won't rest until i find out who did this! Shaggy: (to Daphne) Daphne!, Josie's dead! Daphne: (crying) Oh no! poor Josie Shaggy: Take Scooby Doo and the Mystery Machine...get out of here..i'll take care of Fred and Velma Daphne: But where are you gonna go? Shaggy: We'll find somewhere Daphne: (to Scooby) Where are we gonna go? Scooby Doo: Lets find our other friends? Daphne: Who?...you mean Violet, Skipper, Daffy and the others Scooby Doo: Yeah (as they enter the Mystery Machine and driv away..they nearly crash into Fiona) Scooby: I can't believe all this happened!...Look out! Princess Fiona: (shouts) Hey! you could of hit me!, wev'e just had an explosion..now your'e trying to finish us off? Scooby: We're so Sorry Princess Fiona: Dont worry about it. Im Fiona Daphne: Hello Fiona! I'm Daphne and this is Scooby Doo Princess Fiona: Nice to meet you. i've lost my husband, and my children Scooby: We'll find them Fiona: (starts crying) Daphne; Come with us..you'll be safe (At Henry's school, Henry picks up Melody and they run out of the burning school, with Margaret sneakily following them) Henry: Come on, Melody!, we gotta get out of here! Margaret: (talking to herself) I'll get my revenge on them two!.....just you wait Henry Melody: Henry, there's a car ahead, let's stop it! Henry: (shouts) Stop! Stop!.......STOP! Daphne: Ok, Ok...Keep you're hair on! All: Henry!..Melody! (Mystery Machine drives off, leaving Margaret) Margaret: (shouts) Hey!...Stop, you left me!......THANKS ALOT! (As Margaret is angered, she encounters fellow villians...Kirstie, Mojo Jojo, Morgana and Axel) Mojo Jojo: Are you ok miss? Margaret: (Ungrateful tone) Who asked you? Axel: Are you seeking revenge too? We are. The names Axel...Got it Memorized? Margaret: Sure Kirstie: Im Kirstie, this is Mojo Jojo and Morgana and that's Axel, Come with us my friend, we'll get our revenge! Margaret: Good!....Where did you guys come from anyway? Mojo Jojo: Long story, What's yours? Margaret: That stupid Henry and his spoilt little girlfriend Melody...Always horrid he is, He's spoilt, lazy, naughty and mean to his wormy brother, Peter. Morgana: Did you say Melody? Margaret: Yeah, why? (Atomic Betty finds Lisa, but Betty's parents are in hospital) Atomic Betty: (shouts) Mum, dad! are you here? Sparky; They aren't here cheif Atomic Betty: They must be in hospital (Baboon also meets his new posse) Baboon: Ok! your'e my new posse, i am out to get revenge on Skunk! and your'e gonna help me Morgana: Margaret said, that this Henry boy and his friends might know the skunk! Chucky: (sinister voice) We better get them all...including my ex bride, Tiffany Baboon; We will not rest until those Goody to Shoes are DEAD! Villians; (all laugh) End Of Episode